


Extinguish

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Partners, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Though once a source of your power, the dragon blood that pumps through your veins now threatens to be your end. As a fire burns you from within, it is only through the help of your allies that you may persevere.





	Extinguish

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEWHERE I KNOW LIBRA IS WEEPING OVER THAT WHICH I HAVE WRITTEN BUT ALAS, I WILL NOT SETTLE FOR JUST ONE S SUPPORT. U HEAR THAT INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. I DEFY U
> 
> ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ Aside from that, I had such a wonderful time writing out this one-shot. I do hope you all enjoy your read!

_"To purge the fire that wells within you, you must seek the heat of others."_

So hot.

Your lips were parted, feeling parched, thirsty. No matter how much water you guzzled down--even cups frozen by Felicia herself per your request--nothing could sate the fire that pooled within and consumed your entire being.

Azura's words rang in your head while you felt lips at the hollow of your throat.

In a way, they were true.

Somehow, you found relief in the body heat exchanged with yours. The lips traveled up from your neck to your lips in a gentle kiss. His movements were careful too, as expected of him and his specialty, of his unshakable devotion to you. Albeit, you encouraged him to yield to his desire and drive into you as selfishly and roughly as he wished, all by tugging on the grey locks of his ponytail, which was close to falling out of its hold in the midst of your intimacy.

Though, in the same way this eased the heat that claimed you, you knew you would only end up needing _more_.

At first, you didn't know what brought on this inferno, which struck you suddenly in the middle of a recent battle. You found yourself on your knees, panting as ability to stand seemed lost to you, the heat coursing through your body with a most notable ache at your chest and between your legs. Hearing the worried cry of your name, you looked up to see the Ryoma and Xander worriedly rush towards you, with the white, flowy attire of Azura being the last thing you saw before your consciousness was claimed.

When you awoke in your room, the fire within you was at its peak. Yet it didn't feel quite like a fever, but rather a severe _desire_ for something, someone, **anyone**. Your eyes heavy with exhaustion, the sight of Azura sitting by the side of your bed was blurry. As your vision slowly cleared, you also began to make sense of the noise around you--a deep discussion with Hinoka and Camilla, the former flustered and as red as her hair while the latter was concerned yet understanding. You couldn't quite make out what was being uttered with how lowly they were speaking.

_"...so we have to **lie** to Ryoma and Takumi?! Azura, how can you even suggest that?!"_

_"Hm, Xander and Little Leo certainly won't take too kindly to this, but still...a little white lie won't hurt, especially considering who's at stake here. Though, I guess this shows who's the better older sister~"_

_"Don't you get started with me--!"_

_"Please, Hinoka, Camilla, we must. For the Dragonstone to react and give off such heat at the mere presence of Ryoma and Xander...it must be because of the season and how often the stone's power has been used. Though, as of late..." Azura trailed off, murmuring your name thoughtfully, "...has been paired with them along with Leo and Takumi in battle, which I feel has been affecting them as well. I honestly won't be surprised if they start showing similar symptoms sooner or later."_

_"Oho, why do you say this, dearest Azura?"_

_"Takumi's been yelling, 'Oh that's it!' a lot more lately, similar to the others."_

_"Psh, that's Takumi all the time, though. But then again...I've been hearing Leo going on about cinders more often than usual."_

_"Regardless, the both of you know that if those four **especially** hear word of what's going on, the dragon blood that runs through their veins will cause them to act far differently than expected, to the extremes even. Really, it's a blessing that the two of you, Sakura, and Elise weren't affected."_

_"...Tch, in other words, we'd be without a leader for a while."_

_"Oh, I wouldn't be so certain~ I'll gladly handle anyone who dares to hurt my little darling, Xander and Little Leo included, but especially those brothers of yours~"_

_"Why you---!"_

_"So it's settled. We send the four off along with a few others in search of a 'cure'...in the meantime..."_

It wasn't as though Azura was telling a complete lie, just giving a detour to the four. She had a remedy prepared just for you.

The first dosage being Jakob, who timidly walked into your room, having just been informed of what he must do. There was a severe hesitance that seized him, making his usually graceful movements stiff and tense. Yet, as you laid bare on the bed, looking so enthralled and relieved by his presence, he knew that he could never let you, his precious mistress, continue to be tortured like this.

Never to do a half-hearted job--especially for your sake--he was thorough in his efforts. While he would have preferred to savor this moment with you, particularly with his head happily buried between your legs, he understood the urgency to this matter, his cock filling you with deep yet quick strokes. However, even with the quick, rushed meeting of your hips and his, he maintained distance between your bodies--he was a mere butler far too unworthy of having your bodies close. Though, that was quickly forgotten given that you hugged him close, your bare chests pressed together, your mouth panting against his ear.

And with your encouragements, or rather, your sweet, delightful begging for more--rather than any casual request you would've asked of him--he was compelled to query out hoarsely, "M-May I kiss you?"

Your answer was wordless, expressing through your lips seeking his with fervor. A muffled, rapture-tinged "Thank you" was his response, all while he kissed you with years and years of pent-up affection. This was everything you could desire. This was everything that _should_ have eased the fire welling within you, given that Jakob was more than willing to offer you his own, demonstrated by his sticky release seeping out of you when your moment of intimacy together came to an end.

But as soon as he drew out, tenderly reaching for your face while asking if you were alright, the scorching heat returned to your body and you were sprawled on your bed, writhing in pain.

While Jakob took this as a personal defeat, he was quick to call Azura for assistance, not bothering to dress because who needed clothes when you had a mistress? Similarly, the songstress did not pay attention to the butler's nudity, far too concerned with your state. She quickly assessed your symptoms, determining that while Jakob's efforts were not for naught, you still needed _more_ to help you through your heat.

At this time, Camilla and Hinoka--who were waiting out on the balcony outside of your treehouse to see if you would be cured of your ailment--were startled yet expectant when Azura come bursting out of your room with a sulking but fully-dressed Jakob trailing after her. Looking at the two princesses, she exclaimed, "Find Kaze!"

"There's no need."

As Kaze calmly poked his head out from the shrubbery of the tree above, everyone was completely startled. That was to say, Joker jumped in place while his hand gripped over his heart, Azura let out a shriek that was on par to a high note not yet discovered by humanity, whereas the drawn out naginata and axe demonstrated how surprised Hinoka and Camilla were.

Given that he was your retainer, it seemed only right to ask for his assistance. Not to mention, as a ninja, he was more than experienced with gathering information while staying hidden. Thus, he didn't need an explanation from Azura as to what kind of situation you were in. Though, much like Jakob, as unworthy as he felt to be involved with you in this way, this was part of his duties to you, the person he swore to offer everything and anything he had.

Now as your second attempt at a remedy, he entered your room much like Jakob. Though, unsure as he was, he still remained calm, a much needed cool contrast for your sake. With one look at you, he could detect what you were experiencing. Like a raging inferno, you were seized by a ferocious desire for another person--not just limiting yourself to one, given that he was now standing before you.

"Kaze..." You spoke up weakly, your voice pleading. "Please...help me...I need...you..."

He froze in response, even though internally, he could feel a delightful rush course through his body. You were asking something of him that only he and a few select others could provide. Though there was the question of whether you were requesting this purely out of carnal instinct, or something far more sentimental--one he hoped to receive an answer for--it was then that he knew that he couldn't hesitate with this.

Your satisfaction was his mission. _You_ were his target.

Kaze quickly reached for the fasteners of his armor.

He was never one to fail. He was never one to miss.

While he would've otherwise felt self-conscious while remaining nude before you--let alone laying beside you in bed--he remained focused on his mission, ready to see it through to the end.

Your legs hooked over his shoulders, he gripped onto your thighs while pounding into your center with quick, hard strokes. His eyes peered at your face, watching as your expression contorted with pleasure, your fingers gripping anything for any semblance of purchase. For him, it was almost unfathomable to see you--whom he dedicated his entire being to--like this, how you could emit such lewd noises all while begging and praising him so nicely.

His teeth clenched as did his eyes, feeling your walls squeeze around his cock. Surely, this was a blessed opportunity, an early peek into what heaven must be like. He already regarded you to be his world, but now, you had encompassed even the skies and stars above.

Unfortunately for you however, you only remained imprisoned in your personal hell.

Even with both Jakob and Kaze, your heat still refused to free you. While your retainer went to join your butler in your Harem of Sulking Lovers, Azura, having expected this, asked Hinoka for her assistance.

Or rather, for her _retainer's_ assistance.

Though, it became evident that Azama was more fond of teasing and prolonging your suffering. Not once did you achieve release, but rather, were strung along by his fingertips slowly circling over your clit and pinching your nipples while he chuckled with a mischievous grin, "So you can take on two warring kingdoms but can't deal with a little sexual frustration, hm? I wonder how your future people will live under your rule, especially if their leader seems to be easily reduced to a squirming mess like this~"

Azura had to go on a damn near opera to calm Hinoka down while Azama seemed to happily skip away when his session with you was over. All the while, it was a clash between Camilla and Jakob–who set his pride away in favor of servicing you–as to who would be tending to you in-between partners.

In her quest to find those suitable to tending to your needs, she was aghast at why she didn’t think of Keaton or Kaden, who were probably the ones who could relate to your issues the best amongst anyone. However, scales were not comparable to fur, though it wasn’t to say that you found little relief in getting pounded relentlessly from behind by either of the two respectively. At the end of it all, whereas Keaton wiped the sweat off of his brow and patted your head before going “Well I did what I could. Later~” with a sheepish grin, Kaden was aghast that his ‘impeccable, stupendous loving’ wouldn’t be the one to free you from your heat.

She considered asking for Odin's help, but the moment he started going on about his Pillar of Tumultuous Ecstasy: An Ongoing Epic, she felt that you were suffering enough already.

Azura didn’t succeed with convincing Shura to come assist you. With a bitter smile, he remarked how someone as lowly as him couldn’t even think to touch someone of your caliber and social standing.

Albeit not without quickly adding how his experience could wipe the floor with any of the other male units who were closer to your age.

Your heat continued to rage on, successfully adding the likes of Silas and Subaki to your Harem of Sulking Lovers. Not to say that they were terrible. Silas handled you with tender earnestness while Subaki lived up to his standards of perfection: the right tempo, the right force. Though, with you still begging for more, while the former was disappointed with himself--"I'm sorry I...failed you again..."--the latter especially took it hard, and it was why there was some initial hesitation to ask for his assistance. Though, as Azura once so strongly stated, some innocents would have to be sacrificed while she stuck it out with you to the bitter end.

Her hand pressed against your head and your neck, gauging your temperature, all the while Camilla--having won out against Jakob--hummed happily to herself while gently bringing a washcloth over your body to clean you off. At the same time, Hinoka emerged inside once more, having returned from reluctantly giving a white lie to Sakura and Elise, who were worried as to why they hadn't heard anything about your condition after the last battle.

It took a _great_ deal of thought as to who could possibly help you through this ordeal. However, upon coming to a definite answer, Azura looked to both Camilla and Hinoka and declared with absolute authority, "Bring forth the harlots!"

Hinoka grimaced while Camilla's gaze narrowed and became dark.

Already, they were protective of you given this whole matter. However, by your weak, needy gasp of, "S-Sisters, please-- I...need anyone right now", how could they say no?

Still, it was hard to fathom that they would be leaving you literally in the hands of Niles, Hinata, and Laslow.

The perverted outlaw who didn't wait to bind you to the bed with straps of leather he brought, a lecherous grin on his face. He cupped your cheek, stroking over your skin almost too sweetly, compared to the callousness of his thumb. "Just a safety precaution~ What if you suddenly go dragon on us, huh?"

Niles's other hand dipped between your legs, smirking at the whine you emitted as his fingers rubbed over your slick center. "So, what's your body count now, huh? Must be so nice to have all your greedy little desires fulfilled, you royal little brat...!" His toothy grin parted as his mouth sought the juncture between your neck and shoulder, hungrily biting at the skin with full intention of leaving his mark.

The immature swordsman who drooled with awe while his eager hands groped your chest and ass, addicted to the feeling of your soft skin against his palms and fingers. "W-Wow! And you want **me** to touch you like this-- And...and...and _more_?! Damn, it's my lucky day!"

You could make out the outline of Hinata's cock through his pants. He was caught between his eagerness to strip down and free himself from the confines of his clothes, and being able to squeeze and touch your skin as he desired. The very same body he caught himself ogling at times during battle--which Oboro _and_ Takumi were quick to reprimand him for--was now there for him to fondle. He was even _instructed_ and _begged_ to touch you as so. The thought of him being able to even rub the head of his cock against your soft chest nearly sent him over the edge.

The flirtatious mercenary who groaned with pleasure as his tongue danced over your center, his arms hugging around your thighs, ensuring that they encased his head between them. His mouth wrapped around your clit, sucking gently while savoring your taste. The tip of his tongue prodded the sensitive nub and he delighted in the way your hips bucked desperately against his face.

Laslow reached in between his front side and your bed, his palm grabbing his erection through his pants. Between your glorious reaction to _his_ touch and your taste, he was more than worked up, almost unable to stand another second while dressed. However, he was far too enamored with feeling your thighs trapping his head in-between, an imprisonment he would happily live out a life sentence of. "M-My god, you-- How are _you_ so divine? I could do this forever-- **please** let me do this forever. I never want to leave your side--"

_**"While much appreciated, Laslow, I do believe that your assistance is no longer required."** _

At this time, the four of you were on your bed, the three of your current lovers circled around you, Laslow between your legs, Hinata kneading your chest, and Niles licking his lips while he had his cock fully sheathed in your mouth.

From the doorway was a heat--an _aura_ \--that far surpassed your own. In fact, it could even swallow the inferno currently tormenting you.

The very ones who Azura had valiantly tried to lead away from your treehouse. The very four that Hinoka attempted to block entry to your room from. The very brothers that only made Camilla giggle as she remarked, "Do be gentle with my darling, or else~" The very ones who were experiencing the same symptoms as you were, barely having the strength to even stand, let alone come all the way here.

Ryoma. Xander. Leo. Takumi.

His gaze fixed in a hard glare and his hands, hanging by his sides, clenched into tight fists, Xander continued in a frighteningly low, stern voice, "You are excused."

"M-My lord!" Laslow quickly retracted from you--even though he licked his lips fervently to sample any remainder of your taste. He bowed on his way out, apologizing with utmost sincerity.

Though not quite, as he did add in a quick, "Should you further require my assistance for our beloved leader then please let me know~"

"Hinata. Out." Takumi hissed through clenched teeth.

With a sheepish grin, Hinata made his exit as well, though his fingers tingled from having been obsessively touching over your chest. "Yo, sorry about that, Takumi! I was just trying to lend a helping hand."

"Niles, if you don't stop sullying the mouth of--" Leo was cut off mid-ramble by Niles's snickering.

Feigning a pout, he drew out of your mouth, patting your cheek and kissing your forehead with mock affection. Fixing his appearance, he made his way out while cackling to himself, "Yeah, yeah. Party's over~ Loosen up your collar a little, won't you, Your Highness~?"

It was then that Ryoma, with his arms folded over his chest, remarked without looking back out, "Thank you for informing us of this, Saizo. Were it not for you returning back here earlier, we wouldn't have realized that we were lead astray."

Quiet and slightly muffled given that he was outside, Saizo responded, "...Just following my duties, my lord...As did my brother, it seemed." The sound of rustling leaves implied that he had taken off as well.

Now it was just you and the four of them in your room.

Your breathing ragged, you made yourself sit up, even position yourself on all fours. However much your heat had waned through the attempts of the others, it only returned with twice the intensity now that the four were before you. A tingle went through your body, as though your blood was resonating by the presence of those similar to its own.

"C-Can we leave the explanation and scolding later? I-I..." You panted, your eyes reflecting your shameless desire. "I can't withstand this anymore."

"And that is why we're here, little darling," Xander affirmed, his hard expression softening--yet still retaining its lustful edge--while he reached for the fastening of his cape.

"Hmph, did you really think you could be satisfied by substitutes?" Leo huffed while maintaining his arrogant grin, taking steps towards your bed.

Takumi only quickened his way towards you, already tugging on the string of his fur waistcoat, his expression annoyed. "This all could've been resolved quicker if you just reached out to us. You're not the only one suffering from this stupid heat, you know!"

The sound of armor clanking hard against your floor further stoked your desire, kindling the flame even more. Smiling assuredly yet with authority, Ryoma remarked, "Come, my dearest. Let us bring you the relief that have long deserved."

And so, at long last, through their heat, you purged and extinguished the one that plagued you so.


End file.
